


You Are Such A Cop

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, Donuts, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I love this ship, Tumblr Prompt, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught....Imagine your OTP: Person B- "Did you eat all the sugar powdered donuts?" Person A- (mouth full of food) "no..." Person B- "Then what's that on your pants?" Person A- "That's cocaine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Such A Cop

Nicole moaned, her eyes closing of there own accord, as ate the last sugar powdered donut that her girlfriend brought home. She would be upset that she didn't get any, but that's her fault for leaving the box in front of her as she went to go shower.

"Okay, time to delve into the...." Waverly said as she entered the kitchen, stopping when she caught sight of Nicole. "Nicole, honey?" Waverly asked, stepping forward to stand next to her read headed girlfriend. Nicole gulped, "Yes?" She asked, her voice coming out mumbled since she still had some donuts in her mouth. "Did you eat all the sugar powdered donuts?" Waverly asked sweetly. Nicole shook her head, "No..." 

Waverly looked down and saw white powder on Nicole's pants. "Then what's that on your pants?" Waverly asked, eyebrow raised. "That's cocaine." Nicole answered, her face straight and innocent. Waverly nodded slowly, her eyes wide "Uh huh." She said. Nicole swallowed the last of the donut and smiled sweetly at Waverly. "You are such a cop." Waverly teased. Nicole nodded her head, "And you love me for it, don't deny it." Nicole said. Waverly shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't planning on it." She responded, "But that's the last time i'm leaving you and a box of donuts alone in the same room." "That's what you said last time baby." Nicole pointed out. Waverly pouted, "This time I mean it."

"Love you." Nicole whispered.

"I love you to, donut eating monster." Waverly said, kissing Nicole on the lips. She smirked into the kiss as she tasted the white donut powder.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and cute. hope ya like
> 
> til next time


End file.
